Reverse Falls AU
by praeveniri
Summary: Request by Barbacar
1. Chapter 1

_A black limousine passes the city line. Inside are the two Gleeful twins, famous for their magic show tours around the world. Mabel, the shortest of the two, was puffing the smoke of her cigar out of the window. At 15, she was very mature, as was her brother._

* * *

"Gravity Falls." Mabel reads the sign beside the road. "Figures Stan would end up in a run-down town like this, right Dipper?"

"Right. You think he lives in one of those things?" Dipper was pointing to the small trailers nestled in the trees. The gleeful twins lived a life of luxury, and were never close to rural areas, it is was very likely that they have never seen trailers, or any kind of small house.

The limousine turns into a long driveway, after passing through an iron gate. At the end of the driveway stood a huge mansion. The mansion was on top of a hill overlooking the town, and it was exceptionally beautiful. A small col-de-sac in front of the car was made up of white brick, and several expensive cars were parked in front. Truly adequate for a member of the Gleeful family.

"Maybe Stan isn't living in poverty like we thought." Dipper steps out of the car, and looks at the house.

"What a shame. I wanted to tease him about being a failure, just like his brother." Mabel giggles.

"Careful, Stan would have a meltdown if you said that if front of him."

The twins walk to the front door, and Dipper knocks. After a few seconds, it opens, and the twins' uncle is standing in front of them. He was a tall, broad man, and he held the stature of an important person. He did own more than half of the companies and houses in town. Stan acknowledges them swiftly, and they have their bags taken to their rooms.

* * *

"Dipper~" Mabel sings as she knocks on his door.

"What."

"You got a lighter?" She sways a cigar in front of his face, distracting him from folding clothes and putting them in drawers. Dipper sighs, and slips a lighter out of his back pocket.

"Those things kill you, you know." He holds it out for her to ignite her cigar, then slips it back into his pocket.

"Whatever. I think it's a myth." She puffs smoke in his direction, and moves to sit on his bed. "It's boring here. Stan doesn't even have a pool. We're gonna need to find something to do."

"Do you have to wear your nicest clothes? We're just going to town." Dipper raises an eyebrow as she walks towards the door.

"I want to stand out, we've never been here before, and I want to make a good first impression." She snaps back at him.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when you get mud on your dress."

The twins walk through the streets of Gravity Falls, looking for something to do. They see an odd pair of friends, a small white-haired boy, hunched over a book, and a blonde girl, with a daisy in her mouth.

"What kind of creep chews on a flower all day?" Mabel murmurs in her brother's ear. She lets a friendly smile creep onto her face as she walks towards the two. The short white-haired boy was scribbling something in a journal, while the blonde girl was leaning down, reading it.

"Hi you two, I'm Mabel." She introduces herself. "And this is my brother, Dipper. Who are you?" The two share a glance, and look back at Mabel, dumbfounded. No doubt it was about her choice of clothing. It didn't last for long though, the blonde girl took the flower out of her mouth and stood up straight.

"Nice to meet you," she stuck her hand out, Mabel doesn't shake it though, "I'm Pacifica. Pacifica Southeast. I live down by the trailer park.

Dipper could almost hear his sister laughing, saying, _of course you do_.

"And you?" Mabel steps in front of the boy with white hair, and he quickly closes his journal.

"Gideon Pines." He squeaks out as he cranes his neck to look up at Mabel who was almost standing directly over him.

"That's a cool book," she hums. "Mind if I take a look?" She reaches for it, and he tries to pull it out of her reach, but she grabs it before he can. She throws it to her twin, and he immediately starts flipping through the pages.

"What is this?" Dipper looks back at Gideon. "Hm?"

"Please, leave me alone. It's my journal." Gideon runs to Dipper, and grabs a hold of the journal. Dipper tightens his grip, and pulls back, making Gideon loose balance and fall onto the pavement.

"Hey!" Pacifica yells, the flower was back in her mouth now, and she runs to Dipper, yanking the book out of his hands. She goes to Gideon who was still laying on the ground, and comforts him. "What's wrong with you?" She looks between the twins, outraged. She helps Gideon up, and they start walking away.

"What did we do?" Mabel chuckles, and puts a hand on her brother's shoulder. "What was in the book?"

"Pictures, writing. It was really interesting, actually. I think the brat might know some things about this town. I want that journal, Mabel." Dipper glares in the direction of the white haired boy and the blonde. He and his sister turn away, and walk back to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

_Mabel_.

 _Fire. Blue fire. I was engulfed in blue flames, but they didn't burn me. It was a stinging feeling, like a sunburn, but it didn't hurt. The flames get larger and larger, and everything goes white_.

I open my eyes and sit up. I swipe the back of my hand across my forehead, and beads of sweat catch on my skin. I try to shake a feeling of unease as I step onto the cold floor and out into the hallway. I walk across the hall to Dipper's room, and I hear him shuffling inside.

When I open the door, I see him at a desk, and he's filing through pages of a book. Papers are scattered in front of him, and when he hears me enter, he turns around.

"Morning Mabel." He greets me.

"What're you doing?" I ask.

"Well," he sits back in his chair, "I'm figuring out how to get the journal, and also reading up a bit on the history of Gravity Falls."

"Find anything interesting?" I ask.

"Not yet, I still have a lot of reading to do. But, I think I have an idea about how to get that journal." He pulls a map out from under all of his books and paper. "This is a map of the town, and I think if we can find an address book of Stan's,"

"We can steal it." I finish his sentence. "I like this idea, bro." I smile. It was always exciting when Dipper actually took interest in something, it didn't happen often.

He sent me to look for some kind of address book. I go into Stan's office, and start looking around in some of the filing cabinets. No luck. I huff, thinking where an old man would keep an address book.

"Mabel?" I turn around, and Stan is staring at me. "What are you doing in here?" He asks.

"Looking for you, actually." I answer. "I need an address book."

He nods, and looks in his desk drawer. He didn't even ask what I needed it for. He was a weird old man, I'd have to find out his deal later. I take the address book back to Dipper's room. I throw the address book in front of him, and he finds Gideon's house on the map, thankfully. We plan to leave after Stan goes to bed.

* * *

At 11:30, Dipper knocks on my door, the signal that Stan has gone into his room.

I dress in a navy blue shirt and matching pants. Dipper does the same, and we sneak down the stairs to the back door, making sure to unlock it as we went out. Once we got halfway down the long driveway, Dipper clicks on the flashlight. He pulls the map out of his back pocket, and has me hold the flashlight as he looks at the map.

"Gideon's house is on the opposite side of town, so we could either walk through town, or there's a shortcut through the woods."

"Shortcut." I decide. He nods, and the rest of the trip is spent in silence, as we try to make the least amount of noise possible. When we get to the edge of the woods, Dipper points out Gideon's house. We creep up the the back window, and I cross my fingers on one hand, as the other pushes on the glass. It creaks open, and I smile at my luck. I push myself through the window, and pull Dipper up after me.

"Where's his room?" I look at Dipper.

"Upstairs, I'm guessing. You look up there, I'll look down here." He says. I walk up the stairs, and poke my head through the doors. I find Gideon's room, and he's sleeping soundly in his bed. I step into his room, and start looking for the journal. I hear the steps creaking again, and Dipper looks in the doorway. I wave him in, and we both start looking for the journal.

It was nowhere to be found.

The next room was an office, a messy one at that. There were papers thrown everywhere, and little knick knacks strewn across the desk. I search through the stacks of paper, but nothing. I walk towards the other side of the desk, and trip on the chair, running into the desk. Something heavy drops to the floor, and it the sound of broken glass seems to echo through the room. I hear movement and grunting from another room, and start looking faster.

"Who's there?" A booming voice calls out down the hallway. Dipper curses, grabs my arm, and runs with me down the stairs. He lets me crawl first out the open window we entered into before, and I start running towards the trees. I hear the sound of his footsteps running behind me. I look back, and another man was following us.

"Damn-" I mutter to myself. Dipper eventually catches up to me, and we run side by side until we reach the tree line. "Is he still following us?" I whisper as quietly as I can. We were hiding behind a bush, and the light of the man's flashlight had disappeared.

"I don't think so." Dipper whispers back. He stands up, and wipes dust off of his arms.

"I can't believe you gave up that fast. We were so close to getting that journal." I sigh as we start walking back to the house.

"We can't risk getting caught, Mabel. If Stan finds out we're doing any of this stuff, he'll send us back to our parents." He rolls his eyes. "I'll come up with another plan."

"You'd better." I glare at him. I was now just as interested as him in this _book_.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dipper_

 _Flames lick at my feet, and rise up to my eyes. I'm covered in blue. I spin around, and I see Mabel behind me, she's on fire too. She's looking down at her feet, and her eyes raise up to mine. She smiles._

* * *

Sunday morning, Stan makes us come down for breakfast. To eat as a _family_ he said. Mabel goes down before I do, and I sit at my desk for a little while longer. _What am I going to do about that journal_? I don't know why I'm so adamant about getting it, but even looking at just a few of those pages, something about it captivated me. I push myself off the chair, and walk down to the dining room. Breakfast was already served, eggs and bacon. I sit down next to Mabel.

"You got a new plan yet, Dipper?" She asks me. Stan was sitting on the other side of the long table, he couldn't hear us.

"I'm trying to figure something out. If the journal wasn't at his house, then where-"

"Kids," Stan interrupts us as he sets his fork down. "I noticed this morning, that the back door was left unlocked last night. You know, I check all of the doors myself before I go to bed." He taps his finger on the table, looking at us. He was waiting for an explanation, an excuse. _Damn_ , I think to myself. I turn my head towards Mabel. She's already facing Stan, ready to make a comeback, setting both of her hands on the table in front of her.

"You are getting a bit old, Stanford. Maybe your eyes deceived you, or you could've simply forgotten to check it." She stands up suddenly, knocking the chair over. "We just got here a couple of days ago, and you're already accusing us of things we didn't do? _Typical_." She turns to walk back up to her room, and I see a smirk on her face as she walks around the corner of the dining room wall. I turn back to Stan, and he's dumbfounded. A door slams upstairs, Mabel making a final show of contempt. Stan clears his throat, and continues to eat his breakfast, not saying another word.

* * *

I open the door to Mabel's room, and she's calmly flipping through the pages of a magazine.

"We should be more careful." I say to her. She turns the page, pretending to be interested in the articles on the page. "We could've gotten in a lot of trouble for that. Stan can't suspect that-"

"Oh please, he's not going to do anything if he finds out we're doing something _unruly_." She rolls her eyes. "What were you saying earlier? About the journal?"

"Well the journal isn't at his house, we looked all over that place. It must be important if he's hiding it so well." I sit in a chair sitting in the corner of her room, putting my feet up on the ottoman. I think about that first day we met Gideon. That girl that was with him, Pacifica. I close my eyes, looking back on the memory. The revelation hits me like a truck.

"Mabel." Her head pops up as she looks at me. "I know what to do next."

* * *

Mabel and I walk through the gates of a trailer park, and try to find the one of the blonde girl we were pursuing. We come across one, with SOUTHEAST plastered on the side with large stick-on letters. Mabel knocks, and the door opens to a tall woman, smiling down at the twins.

"Hi there! Can I help you?"

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Southeast." Mabel says in her most polite voice, and she sticks out her hand to shake. Mabel's usually an ill-tempered person from my knowledge, but she can be very courteous when needed. "We're the Gleeful twins. We're visiting our uncle, Stan, this summer, and we'd thought it'd be nice to introduce ourselves around town."

"Oh, you're Stan's niece and nephew! It's so nice to meet you. We've known Stan for quite a while now, tell him we'll have to catch up sometime. Listen, my husband and I were just heading out, but Pacifica's around here somewhere.." She looks back into the trailer. "Come on in, make yourselves at home." She smiles and goes to the back of the trailer.

"So easy." Mabel chuckles quietly. We step up into the small space. I'm a little shocked, at the least, to see all of the things that were stuffed into such a small space. There's a small kitchen, and a little sitting area. I get it, for people who don't want to pay rent, it was a nice little arrangement.

Mrs. Southeast walks back out into the 'living room', and Pacifica is walking along behind her. When she sees the two of us, she's more than surprised.

"I'll see you later, P. We'll be back in a couple hours!" She sings as she twirls out the door. Mabel waves to her, smiling. As soon as the door shuts, she turns back to sneer at the blonde girl bewildered in the middle of the room.

"Nice little tin can you got here." Mabel stands with her hands behind her back. "Now, let's get down to business, yeah? This won't take long." She nods to me, and I push past Pacifica to look for the journal.

"You guys are crazy, get out of my house!" She yells.

"Trailer," Mabel corrects her, pushing past her as well to help me look.

"Whatever!" She pulls on my shirt, and I break away brush away her hands, continuing to look. She huffs. "What are you even looking for?"

"This." Mabel says, holding the journal in her hand, looking at it like a prized jewel.


	4. Chapter 4

"Give me that!" Pacifica yells and charges towards me. I stick my hand out to stop her by her forehead.

"Finders keepers, hippie." I snarl at her. I grab her by her hair and push her down to the floor. I hand the journal to Dipper and he puts it under his arm and walks past me.

"Let's go." He says quietly. I resist the urge to kick Pacifica, just for fun. Instead I lean down by her face, by now she had gotten up and was sitting back on her knees.

"Hey," I whisper and she looks up, "if you tell anyone we were here, you'll regret it." I smile and pat her on the top of her head. I stand and turn to walk out of the trailer. Dipper is leaning on the side waiting for me. I pull out another cigar and hold it out for him to light it as we walk away.

"It was smart of Gideon to hide it there, I'll give him that." Dipper says as he flips through the journal. "Not smart enough, I guess."

* * *

When we get home, Dipper and I sit at the desk in his room and study the journal.

"This is, so interesting. I can hardly believe it. Gnomes, werewolves, vampires, these are things from a fiction movie. Is this kid delusional or something?" Dipper says.

"Or maybe he's just a loser in a run-down town with nothing better to do." I add and walk over to his bed and sit down on it.

"Maybe." Dipper continues to read through every singe page, calculating every word he sees. I wasn't that patient. I wasn't sure why he was being to damn thorough, but it was in his nature to do so, it didn't surprise me much. However, everything in this kid's diary seemed too weird to be true.

"Dipper," I decide to change the subject and get his mind off that dumb journal, "You got any money?" He turns to face me in the desk chair.

"You already spent yours?"

"You bet. And Mom and Dad cut me off after that incident." I laugh. Back home, my parents had found my stash of cigars, and became so angry at me that they took away my credit card. "I still don't understand why they were so pissed off, I know they do worse drugs than I do."

"I have money, but you can bet your ass that I'm not sharing it with you." He scoffs.

"Whatever." I roll my eyes and fall back onto his bed.

A couple more minutes pass, and I speak up again.

"Dipper?" He sighs and sets his forehead down on his desk.

"Yes?"

"Let me ask you this, don't you think it would be in our best interest to gain the trust of the townspeople?"

"What are you getting on about now?" He looks at me questionably.

"Just listen. You obviously have some weird master plan going on right now," I gesture to the journal in front of him, "and I have no money."

"Your point, please?"

"I think that we should do what we do best." I smile.

"And what's that?"

"A show." I say. He shakes his head.

"Absolutely not. You know how stupid I think those things are, we only did them because Mom and Dad made us."

"Yeah I know, but we're good at them, and they rake in a ton of money. And, we get everyone to love us, and wrapped around our fingers." I didn't need anyone to like me, I only said that to appeal to my power-hungry brother. I was in desperate need of money though, and if Dipper wasn't willing to share his, then I would be forced to find another way.

"Fine, you plan it, I'm not doing any work."

"Great. Thank you, dear brother." I put my hand on his shoulder.

* * *

"What do you mean they took it?" Gideon asks me as I angrily pace back and forth on his kitchen floor.

"They came into my house and just took it! How did they even know it was there?" I exclaim.

"I think they were in my house too, last night. My dad was was running after an intruder. They must've found nothing and decided to go to your trailer. I'm sorry, Pacifica, I put you in danger."

"It's fine, really." I decide not to tell him the details of my meeting with the evil twins.

"But Pacifica, we have to get it back." He says quietly and twists his fingers together.

"I know."


	5. Chapter 5

_Dipper_

To my surprise, Mabel had actually put her plans for our little magic show together. She convinced me to lend her the money, and promised me that the show would make double the amount it costs.

And now, I regret agreeing to it.

I sit under an umbrella in a ridiculous aqua blue vest with matching pants, and a large black scarf is wrapped around my neck, in the blistering summer heat.

"Come one and all!" Mabel yells, "Hi there, sir, we welcome you to a magic show next weekend!" She hands out flyers to passersby, and thankfully they seem interested. "Dipper," she looks back at me, her smile faded, "if you don't try to look a little friendlier, this won't work. You want your money back, right?"

I roll my eyes and stand, "fine."

We spend the rest of the afternoon handing out flyers. I imagine we look silly, but I think the outrageous costumes make it work. Mabel and I do this all the time back home, when we work together, our teamwork is unstoppable.

Right when we are about to leave, a certain blonde and white haired kid come up to our stand.

"Where's my journal?" The kid asks.

"What're you talking about, loser?"

"Why don't you guys stop being bullies and give him back his property?" Pacifica says.

"Beat it, hippie," Mabel starts, "you don't have proof that we took anything, and that's a pretty harsh accusation. You wanna get the cops involved?" Mabel shoves Pacifica away from the stand, and she almost falls backwards.

"You two are so annoying. It's hopeless, we don't have your journal." I rub my temple. "Get lost." Pacifica and Gideon slink away, Pacifica rubbing the spot where Mabel shoved her.

* * *

Back at Stan's house, Mabel and I lock ourselves in my room. She lights up a cigar, and I sit at my desk and open up the journal once again. I find my bookmark and continue where I left off, I'm only about halfway through. As I keep flipping through, one page in particular catches my attention.

"Mabel, come and look at this," I say. She walks over and looks over my shoulder, "do not summon at all costs. What do you think that means?"

"Don't know. What does it say in the corner, Will Cipher?" The page is covered in red ink.

"Is this some kind of joke? Maybe you're right, this kid might be crazy," I chuckle.

"Why don't we see for ourselves?" She smiles.

* * *

Mabel and I walk deep into the woods. We set the journal on the ground, flipped open to the page with the triangle-demon on it. We set candles around it in a circle, and Mabel lights them. We kneel before the journal, and I grab Mabel's hand. We start chanting the words on the page, and time slows around us.

A black void appears above our heads, and from it appears, him, I think? The thing from the journal.

"Oh no, Gravity Falls," it starts, then its eye stares down at us, "ah, excuse me. Mabel and Mason, the name's Will. Will Cipher."

"Dipper," Mabel grabs my arm, "how does he know our names?" We both start to stand and look up at the blue triangle.

"I-I know lots of things," he says, "and watch this." He reaches his hand out to a deer, and its mouth opens and teeth are pulled out from its mouth. Will tells us to hold our hands out, and he drops the teeth in our palms. I cringe and drop the teeth on the ground, then wipe my hands on my pant leg.

"That's some powerful magic you've got there, Will," I say. I look back at Mabel, and she smiles at me.

"Sure is," Mabel starts where I left off, "what would you say to lending us a bit of that magic, William?"

"It's just Will actually." He whispers, "and I would be willing to strike a deal with you, if you'll help me with something I've been working on."

"Sure." Mabel and I say in unison.

"We can work out the details later," a blue flame engulfs his hand, and I take it. Mabel puts her hand over mine, and we shake.


End file.
